


I Sleep Naked

by hstyIestops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstyIestops/pseuds/hstyIestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re so small." as if to prove his point, Louis squeezed Harry tightly in his arms, and harry just scrunched up a little bit, snuggling his head impossibly farther into Louis' chest. "My pretty paper doll."</p><p>And when Louis squeezed him again, placing a shaky, yet warm kiss on Harry’s cold forehead, harry felt his heart feel that way again, he felt love. A soft flutter that even the most self-control in the world couldn't stop. He loved Louis. He loved him even though he didn't want to, he really didn't.</p><p>Okay, maybe a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! If this is your first Larry book I’m proud to be your first! If this is just another new fic, I hope you enjoy and I can at least make you smile, as that has always been my goal. Trigger warning: self-harm, sexual assault, and eating disorder.

"Please tell me you're not looking at him again."

 

 "I’m not," harry sighed, blinking and turning towards the blonde boy walking next to him. The hallway was incredibly crowded, so every time he took a step a shoulder would bump into him.

 

"You know, it's really weird that you have a crush on my stepbrother."

 

"I don't have a crush on him, Niall. I wasn't even thinking about him before you brought him up," harry lied. But he couldn't help but take one more glance at the shorter boy dressed in a white tank top and black skinnies, topped off with black vans.

 

"I didn't even say his name and you knew who I was talking about," Niall pointed out, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling.

 

Sometimes Niall confused Harry. He never could make up his mind over whether or not he agreed with Harry’s major crush.

 

The bell rang, and it seemed as if the whole hallway cleared up in a second.

 

"Shoot, I’m late," harry mumbled, dragging his black high top converse to the next class. Niall called a quick good bye before heading off in the other direction.

 

The teacher didn't seem to notice his late arrival, which he was extremely grateful for. He already had enough trouble in maths, a bad relationship with the teacher would just make it worse. So he hunched over and walked to his desk, sliding into a seat with a deep sigh.

 

"Hey mate." harry jumped at the deep voice in his ear, and whipped his head quickly to the left.

 

"Oh," Harry said, relieved, when he realized it was his friend Zayn speaking to him. "Hi Zayn."

 

And then Zayn leaned in closer, and harry wanted him to stop because the teacher was talking and he didn't want to get in trouble. But he didn't say that.

 

"You going to Niall's after school?" Zayn whispered, and harry nodded quickly.

 

"It’s Friday. Course."

 

 "Good."

 

 The rest of the class was spent staring at the confusing equations on the board and trying to find how it all made sense. But no matter how much he contemplated, he couldn't understand it.

 

He let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang for dismissal, and it seemed everybody agreed as they made similar noises.

 

Harry smiled at Zayn as they walked out of the classroom and into the busy hallway. It smelled of sweat and hairspray, and harry scrunched up his nose. "It smells in here," he frowned.

Zayn nodded in agreement but didn't say anything, and harry looked away as he maneuvered his way through bodies that were almost all shorter than him.

 

But then he was frozen as he looked up ahead and saw the boy with shaggy brown hair and a slight frown as he walked.

 

Louis.

 

"What’re you doing man? Niall is waiting for us."

 

Of course he was. Niall's last class was at the very front of the school, which meant he was always the first one waiting at the end of the day. Harry was extremely jealous, as he had to walk forever until he finally got into the fresh air.

 

And that thought almost, almost distracted him from the fact that Louis was coming closer, his blue eyes trained straight ahead and his books held in one arm by his waist, in a loose way that was very different than Harry’s. Harry held his to his chest tightly, as he was very bad about getting bumped into and he didn't want to drop his stuff.

 

 

Louis looked extremely bored but also beautiful, and harry could feel his face heating up as they walked by him, and ducked his head so his curls were covering his face when Louis slightly bumped into him.

 

 

"Sorry," he whispered, but Louis couldn't hear him, instead he rolled his eyes at the younger boy and strode away.

 

"That was rude," Zayn noted, but Harry ignored him, and instead trained his eyes on his locker. "Hurry," Zayn groaned as Harry struggled to study his many books into his backpack, and harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

 Because harry wasn't mean. That was probably his main goal in high school. To be nice to everyone, no matter what they did. So he bit his tongue as Zayn continued to say impatient words.

 

 

"Almost done." his voice came out soft, and he was surprised Zayn could hear him.

 

 

He finally swung his backpack over one shoulder and gently closed his locker door. It annoyed him terribly when people slammed their doors, because it was pointless and it gave him a headache.

 

Zayn didn't seem to think the same way, as he had earlier slammed it so hard that harry could feel his locker door shaking.

 

"Done," harry smiled softly at Zayn. Besides Niall, Zayn was his best friend. Although his impatience and occasional door slamming, he was a good person. It seemed Niall and Zayn were the only people in this school that cared about him, but that was enough.

 

"Okay, let's go!" Zayn grinned, bumping his shoulder into Harry’s and laughing a bit as they walked quickly to the front doors of the high school.

 

They finally arrived at Niall's car. He always drove them on Fridays, because they always went to his house.

 

Harry, per usual, was the most excited. Going to Niall's meant seeing Louis.

 

Louis was Niall's stepbrother, and he was two years older than all of them. Harry knew he didn't have a chance with Louis, first because while Louis was a senior he was a sophomore.

 

Another reason was Louis' small hatred towards him and Zayn.

 

Niall still apologized to the two of them for Louis' cruelness, and harry always pretended it was okay, even though it wasn't. Harry knew Louis could be nice. He sometimes watched him at lunch, eating with his only friend, Liam, and he noticed how he always was smiling brightly and laughing and talking. He wondered why Liam was the only person Louis tolerated. (Well, besides Niall.) Niall was confused why harry liked Louis, because he was so mean to him. Harry didn't know himself. Something about his feminine features and loud laugh, and his joking attitude whenever he talked to Niall, caused his stomach to get butterflies.

 

"Harry, get in the car you twat," Niall teased, looking at harry through the window.

 

The curly boy jumped, blinking a bit before realizing he was, indeed, standing by the car like an idiot, and he needed to get in.

 

"Sorry," harry said sheepishly, climbing into the backseat.

 

Zayn and harry always rotated the front seat every Friday. Today was Zayn’s turn, and harry didn't mind. He needed to think a bit, because he always needed to think before seeing Louis. That was why he was so caught oy guard when they bumped into each other in the hallway.

 

Harry partially listened to Zayn and Niall's conversation about why girls should be allowed to wear shorts to school. He honestly didn't care, which he knew his friends would understand. They knew he was gay.

 

He hadn't exactly came out, but he wasn't hiding it either. In sixth grade, when the three boys became friends, they had asked him and he hadn't hesitated to tell them that yes, he was gay.

 

They had completely accepted him, which harry was extremely grateful for.

 

So now, while they continued to rant about the 'has to be past your knees' policy, harry pushed his ear buds in his ears and let himself bob his head to the soothing music.

 

His mum had found it weird that ever since harry was a kid, he had insisted on listening to classical music, and harry thought it was odd as well.

 

But he didn't mind. If he had to deal with the horrible music taste of this generation, so be it. As long as he had the violins and flutes to relax him, it was fine.

 

"We’re here!" Zayn screeched, and harry slowly pulled his ear buds out as they pulled into Niall's endlessly long driveway.

 

Niall's parents were extremely rich, as one was a doctor and the other a plastic surgeon. Harry couldn't help but be a bit jealous, because his house was small and average just like everyone else's. Niall laughed as Zayn rambled on about what they were going to do, and harry smiled along.

 

This was why he loved his friends. They accepted that talking wasn't his thing, and they still always tried to make him feel included.

 

He had to give himself credit though. He was a good listener.

 

The talking between the two never seemed to end as they strolled up the stairs of the house and into Niall’s large room. Harry commented on things a few times, and Niall always seemed to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world, which harry liked about the blonde boy.

 

"Louis, we're home!" Niall called, cracking his door slightly, and harry leaned forward to listen to Louis' voice from where he was sitting on Niall’s bed.

 

"Don’t be loud, and tell your friends not to speak to me!" Louis called back.

 

And even though what Louis said was mean, Harry couldn't help but smile foolishly and stare at the ground at Louis' high, sweet voice that he had grown to love.

 

What’re you smiling 'bout, H?" Zayn nudged his knee, and harry shot his head up.

 

"Nothing." "You sound so believable," Zayn teased. "Really, why are you giving that signature harry smile that we so rarely see?"

 

It was true. Harry did smile, but it was rare that he did a real, large smile where he showed his teeth and his eyes crinkled up at the sides.

 

Because, although harry was a nice, happy person, he wasn't particularly... content. There seemed to be something missing from his life. He loved his friends, but that was it. His sister Gemma was away at college and his mum seemed to never be home.

 

And although it was selfish, harry wanted somebody who would pay attention to him, and only him.

 

He just didn't know who.

 

So Harry decided not to answer Zayn, instead raised his eyebrows and said, "I will never tell you."

 

He expected Zayn to continue and bug him about it, but Zayn just winked and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

Harry glanced around the room and realized that Niall was missing. "

 

Hey Zayn, where's Niall?" harry asked, slipping his backpack of his shoulders and plopping it on the floor.

 

"Probably went to go get some snacks," Zayn chuckled, and harry leaned forward to look at his phone screen.

 

He was playing 2048, a game that still confused harry. He didn't understand why it was so enjoyable. It had something to do with math, and he hated math.

 

Zayn was right about Niall, as a few seconds later nail came in with a bag of chips in one hand and three mountain dews in the other.

 

"Give me one of those!" Zayn laughed, throwing his phone down and holding his hands out.

 

It was a lousy toss from Niall, and the mountain dew instead spiraled through the hair and hit harry right in the head, causing harry to let out a little squeak.

 

"Oh my god, harry I’m so sorry!" Niall rushed, covering his mouth with his hands, but harry could see him giggle a bit.

 

"S'not funny," Harry whined, rubbing the side of his head and wincing a bit.

 

"It kind of is," Zayn cut in, and harry glared at him.

 

"No it’s not!"

 

And then Zayn opened his mouth to speak when the door swung open, and harry stared blushing like an idiot because it was louis, and he was now shirtless, his tank top probably on the floor of his room.

 

"What’s up Lou?" Niall asked, gently placing the bag of chips on his bed before turning back to the shorter boy.

 

"Mum’s not going to be home for dinner, so I’m supposed to ask you guys what kind of pizza you want," he sighed, and harry frowned when he pointedly looked at him with a glare on his face.

 

"And don't say cheese," Louis rolled his eyes at the curly boy just as harry opened his mouth. Zayn had already requested pepperoni along with Niall.

 

And harry sat there with his mouth wide open, because Louis was talking to him. It was a rarity for his attention to be on the curly boy, and when it was harry always turned into a blushing mess.

 

"Uh, hum," harry stuttered. "Anything you want."

 

"Well, I wanted pepperoni, but we're getting two pizzas and I want you to choose the second one."

 

Apparently what Louis had said there was too nice as he looked away with his cheeks flushed, biting his lip in a way that made harry squirm.

 

"Cheese?" harry squeaked, ready to face palm, but then Louis laughed.

 

And it was the most musical, beautiful sound harry had ever heard.

 

"Did I not just tell you not to say cheese?" and Louis voice sounded teasing, and harry didn't know what to do.

 

"Hum, I guess, if you-"

 

"Okay, fine! I’ll order cheese." Louis' smile wasn't on his face anymore, as if realizing his mistake of teasing around with Harry.

 

Then he left, and harry looked at his hands and tried not to grin.

 

Because even though Louis had been mean to him, he had also been nice.

 

It was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

All the boys ended up falling asleep on the floor, covered by random blankets that were strewn across Niall's room. 

Zayn nor Niall found it odd that Harry stripped off all his clothes once he was hidden by the blanket, instead rolled their eyes fondly and laid their heads on their pillow. Harry blushed a bit, and he was embarrassed, but he wasn't going to stop. Clothes restrained him in his sleep; he could never fall asleep when he was wearing them. 

Niall turned off the lamp with a sigh, and suddenly it was completely dark. 

So he cowered further into the blankets, until his head was the only thing showing. The room was black and quiet now, and all harry could hear was the soft breathing of his friends. So he let that relaxing rhythm echo in his mind until his thoughts ceased and he drifted into sleep.

*** 

"Wake u-"

Harry’s eyes flew open as he felt a sudden coldness all over his body. His hands automatically moved between his legs and he cringed against the light. 

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry, oh my god."

And then the situation got so much worse, because that was a voice that harry would never mistake. A high, raspy voice that seemed to always be on his mind lately.

Once he had finally adjusted to the light, he realized that Louis was still standing there, mouth wide open, staring. 

"I... I sleep naked," harry mumbled, embarrassed. 

"This isn't even your house!" Louis said, but Harry’s heart leaped when he started laughing. 

"I’m sorry, but why are you still-"

"Oh," Louis shook his head, but didn't move. 

"Are you just going to sit here?" Harry blushed, reaching over to grab the blankets.

Louis bit his lip, and harry swore that his eyes scanned over his chest for a few seconds, and then the shorter boy whipped around and stumbled out of the room.

***  
When Harry went back to school on Monday, something felt different.

And it wasn't that the gym was getting remodeled, nor was it the fact that Zayn hadn't been there to pick him up this morning. (He had swimming practices really early in the morning before school, starting today)

It could've been that nail was sick, but harry just felt that wasn't it.

And then his confusion was suddenly answered. 

Louis was walking in front of him, wearing his signature black skinnies and white tank top, along with his worn out pair of black vans. 

Harry loved that Louis wore the same thing every day. Niall said that he had seven pairs of each thing he wore, and that made harry laugh. 

But seeing Louis wasn't the unusual thing. Often, harry would secretly follow him and hide behind bodies, sometimes stopping to listen to Louis discuss his weekend with Liam. He knew it was creepy, but he didn't care. 

This time, Louis was slowing down. And he was walking next to Harry, and Harry suddenly couldn't breathe.

He decided to not say anything about the odd situation. Instead, he clutched his books tighter to his chest and continued walking, and he hoped Louis couldn't hear his racing heart. He was afraid he would drop his books because he was shaking so badly.

Louis didn't speak either, just walked next to him in silence, and it wasn't awkward because the quiet was filled by the shouts and laughs of their classmates.

Harry tried not to be obvious when looking at Louis. His hair was pushed across his forehead in a way that said "I didn't fix it, but it still looks perfect." it was shaggy in the back, and harry blushed as images of running his hands through Louis' hair flashed through his mind. 

 

They finally arrived at Louis' locker, and harry sighed in a mix of relief and sadness when Louis glanced at him, his blue eyes glowing brighter than ever, and turned to face his locker. 

 

He must've stood their awkwardly for about ten seconds before blinking and rushing down the hallway a few strides to where his locker was. 

 

And if he wasn't mistaken, he heard Louis chuckle a bit. 

 

And then there was a little smile on Harry’s face, and he stared at the ground and bit his lip to hide it. 

 

"You have a beautiful smile." 

And harry jumped, shooting his head up to see Louis, but just as quickly as he was there... 

He was gone.

 

***

"He called you beautiful?" Niall stared at harry in disbelief. 

 

He had returned to school on Thursday, after a horrible case of the stomach flu followed by a cold. 

 

And that whole time, Harry was waiting in anticipation to tell the blonde boy what happened on Monday. 

 

"He didn't call me beautiful, he called my smile beautiful." 

 

"Still" Niall said suspiciously. "I think my brother likes y-" 

He was cut off by a rough force bumping into harry, and Niall's eyes widened. Harry stumbled and looked to see who it was. And it was a blue-eyed boy in a white tank top, and he felt his heart drop. 

 

"Sorry," Louis shrugged, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. "Watch where you're walking." and then he was glaring at him, and harry suddenly felt like crying as he stalked away. 

 

"Well it seemed like he liked you," Niall sighed. "He is so confusing!" 

 

Harry nodded in agreement. That was very true, and he was probably the most confused out of everyone. 

 

He stepped into his class just as the bell rang, and he breathed in the relaxing  
Smell of chemicals and paint. 

 

He was in art, his favorite class. 

 

"Hi harry." 

 

Harry smiled at her voice.

 

"Hi Eleanor." he sat down in the chair next to the brunette girl. Her hair was fixed in a messy ponytail and she had a soft layer of makeup. Harry thought she was beautiful, but he would never think about dating her. 

 

"You actually came to class on time," she teased, bumping Harry’s shoulder with hers. He chuckled a bit and pulled a pencil out of his binder. 

 

"I’m always on time," he said sarcastically, and Eleanor opened her mouth to respond when the teacher interrupted from the front of the classroom. 

 

"Today, we're working on the hair of our portraits. I hope you have a picture of the person you're drawing with you, because it's hard to get it down unless you have a visual to help you. Same with the eyes. 

 

Harry leaned closer and examined the eyes he had drawn. It looked quite nice, although the pencil could never bring out the vibrant color.

 

With that, he sharpened his pencil and placed the point on the paper, closing his eyes and letting each stroke draw itself.


	3. 3

for once, harry was not looking forward to going to niall's house on friday.  
he even requested they go to his house instead, but the other boys declined. harry didn't have much to do at his  
house, while niall had a flat screen tv and every type of gaming system there was.  
so the curly lad had no choice but to get in niall's car on friday aƠernoon, aƠer the bell had rang and all the  
students had flooded out of the school.  
"c'mon h, it won't be that bad," zayn said sympathetically, climbing into the backseat while harry plopped in the  
front.  
"yes it will!" harry cried. "he hates me! i know it!"  
he knew that the boys agreed, although they didn't want to say it.  
"it's going to be fun, harry. just ignore him," the blonde lad comforted, reaching over to turn on the radio, and they  
bobbed their heads in silence for a few minutes, until they finally pulled into niall's driveway.  
"i have a bad feeling about this," harry murmured, reluctantly stepping out of the car and dragging his black  
converse towards the door.  
niall and zayn followed behind him, each sending harry nervous looks but at the same time having a conversation.  
he finally reached the large wooden door, and he turned the knob. it was locked.  
"hey ni, it's locked," harry called behind him, and niall fished through his pockets for a few moments before  
coming up empty.  
"shoot, i forgot my key," niall groaned. "just knock, louis might be in there to answer."  
harry's eyes widened, but niall just nodded in encouragement.  
the curly boy hesitantly hit his knuckles against the thick wood, and he cringed at the loud noise it made.  
aƠer about twenty seconds of waiting, the door swung open, and there stood louis. he was still dressed in the  
clothes he was wearing to school, but there was a grey beanie sitting upon his messy hair in a way that made  
harry's heart stop for a second.  
his blue eyes stared into harry's with burning intensity, and the younger boy could faintly hear niall asking louis  
why he locked the door.  
louis didn't answer, just stared at harry, and harry couldn't tell whether it was a mean glare or not.  
he settled on nice when a small smile ghosted across louis' lips for a few moments, leaving harry a blushing mess  
as he walked away with a wave of his hand.  
"what was that?" zayn asked in harry's ear, and harry shrugged, flustered.  
and then they walked past the kitchen, and when harry heard a clattering noise, he glanced around the wall to see  
clearly into the dimly lit room.  
louis was there, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he poured a few pills into his small hands, and harry  
tried to see what the pills were, but he couldn't tell from so far away.  
"h, what are you doing?"  
harry blinked and fled away from the doorway just as louis whipped around, and he couldn't tell whether the older  
boy saw him or not.  
"nothing," he mumbled, his heart racing.  
the two other lads made suspicious eye contact but then just shrugged, ru>ling harry's curls as they pounded up  
the stairs towards niall's room.  
and harry couldn't help but wonder: what were those pills?  
"hey niall?" harry asked hesitantly as they put there backpacks on the floor of niall's room.  
the blonde boy raised his head from where he was turning on the tv, a small smile on his face.  
"yeah?"  
and harry wanted to ask him, to ask him what medication louis was taking, but he just couldn't.  
"nothing," he whispered.  
niall raised an eyebrow at harry, only turning to hand zayn an xbox controller.  
"you know you can ask us anything, right?" niall walked over and placed a hand on harry's shoulder, and harry  
again felt thankful to have such good friends.  
"yeah, i know," the curly boy said, forcing a smile.  
niall gave him one last curious look before sitting down in one of his huge blue beanbags. and then nobody was  
talking except for the occasional groan whenever zayn or niall died on the game they were playing.  
to be honest, harry wasn't interested in games like that. he wanted to do something, more, fun.  
which brought him back to his discontentment. he loved his friends to death, but they didn't like to do the things  
he did.  
"i'm going to go the bathroom," harry said quietly, and his friends just nodded in acknowledgement.  
he sighed, rising from his place on the floor, his knees popping. the noises of the game faded behind him as he  
stepped into the quiet hallway, and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second.  
and he wasn't trying to be quiet as he went down the stairs. nope.  
the tile was cold even through his white socks, and it send a slight shiver through harry's body.  
or maybe it was the hot breath on his neck that made him shudder all over.  
"what are you doing?"  
"going to the restroom," harry whispered, hoping that louis didn't see the goose bumps running across his arms.  
the older boy didn't respond, even when harry turned around so they were facing each other. the house was  
unbelievably silent, the only sound coming from the clock on the nearby wall, a gentle ticking noise that somehow  
relaxed harry. he squirmed uncomfortably under louis' gaze, and louis didn't smile.  
instead, he pushed harry hardly.  
"what makes you think you have the right to just go looking through my house?" louis sneered.  
"i wasn't, i wasn't looking. i just needed to go to-"  
"i know."  
harry cringed back as louis leaned closer. his blue eyes were so bright, so blue that harry's mind went blank for a  
few seconds.  
"why do you hate me so much?" harry whimpered, hugging his arms around himself and willing his tears not to  
fall.  
his hands were shaking, shaking so much that he had to push them in his pockets in an e>ort to get them to stop.  
louis didn't reply to harry's comment, instead answered with a question himself.  
"are you scared of me?" he looked curious, and harry couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes were.  
"no," harry replied, biting his lip and looking everywhere but louis. he noticed the blue paint on the wall and the  
fancy chandelier hanging above there heads.  
"look at me," louis said soƠly, so soƠly that harry wanted to smash his head into a wall.  
not because it wasn't a beautiful sound, louis' voice. because one minute louis was yelling at him and being rude  
and the next it seemed like he actually cared about him  
harry finally turned back to face louis, and he felt a pang in his chest at how flawless the older boy looked. there  
was a bit of hair brushing his eyelashes, and his eyes fluttered a bit at the touch. and there was a bit of stubble  
across his chin, and his nose was like a pixie's and his features were so feminine and unique and just pretty that  
harry's heart pounded in want.  
"you are something else," louis murmured, and harry flinched as the older boy stuck his hand out and gently ran it  
across his cheek.  
harry's breath caught in his throat, and he didn't know what to say, and all he knew was that he didn't want louis  
to stop.  
but the minute harry bit his lip and finally let his eyes meet louis', louis shot his hand back to his side and a frown  
appeared on what used to be his peaceful face.  
"what's wrong?" harry asked, although he didn't want to break, well, whatever this was.  
louis' frown deepened as his eyes ran across harry's face.  
and since harry was very, very good at reading people, he could tell louis was sad.  
he didn't know why, he wasn't that good, but the shiny, faraway look in louis' beautiful eyes was heartbreaking.  
it looked like he was trapped.  
"why are you staring at me?" louis growled, stepping back.  
"you, you were staring at me t-"  
"just finish what you said you were going to do. stop being creepy."  
harry's heart shattered for what felt like the millionth time, and he stared at the ground as he walked towards his  
original destination.  
when he finally arrived in the large, master bathroom, he sat on closed toilet seat and put his head in hands,  
feeling his long curls fall over the top of his fingers.  
he could feel it, that rock in your chest he got when you cried, but there were no tears coming out.  
and all that escaped his lips was a whimper, but that was all that harry would allow. he bit his lip hardly until he  
tasted metallic.  
he slowly stood up and stared in the large mirror. his lip was bleeding, his curls messy. and his eyes were shining  
with tears that would never allow themselves to fall.  
he quickly relieved himself and stepped out into the cool, air conditioned room, turning o> the bathroom light  
behind him and licking the bit of blood from his bottom lip.  
and when he heard footsteps, he looked around for somewhere to hide.  
but there wasn't anywhere.  
so he braced himself for the many mood swings of louis tomlinson.  
"is your lip bleeding?"  
harry sighed, licking his lips once more.  
"yeah," he murmured, looking up to see louis once again, this time holding a glass of water in one hand and his  
phone in the other.  
"why aren't you in niall's room?"  
"i told you. i was in the restroom. i'm going back now." harry stepped forward, trying to go around the older boy  
but louis just stepped back, in his way again.  
"you're talking more than usual," the blue-eyed boy noted.  
and harry did have to think about that. because it was true. he used to only speak a few sentences in the course of  
a whole day, and he had already said much more than that.  
someone's paying attention to me.  
the thought crossed his mind before he could stop it, and it brought a grin to his face.  
"you're freaking me out, harold," louis said, but his voice was teasing and there was a hint of a smile on his lips.  
someone who is terribly confusing.  
harry was still pondering whether or not louis hated him.  
"why am i freaking you out?" harry asked, and his voice was raspy and he hoped to god that louis liked it because  
he did it on purpose and if he didn't like it then that would just be embarrassing.  
who was he kidding? he would never, ever be attractive. no matter how much time spent on his hair and how long  
he took to pick out his clothes, he would never be good looking.  
nope. he didn't care if niall and zayn disagreed.  
they said he was a handsome lad, and always got mad at him about his insecurities, but it was normal, wasn't it?  
to think he was extremely unattractive?  
he hoped so. because when he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a mess of curls and eyes that told a story that  
nobody could read.  
and it was aƠer he finished his long, sad thought that he realized louis was speaking.  
"sorry, what was that?" harry asked, blushing.  
"i said, you're freaking me out because you keep going into these trances and you keep smiling for no reason."  
and he smiled again.  
louis rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.  
"harry? where are you?"  
harry jumped at zayn's loud voice echoing down the stairs and through the room that he and louis were standing  
in.  
"i, uhm, gotta go," harry stuttered, pointing his thumb towards the stairs.  
louis nodded, and harry frowned at what he said next.  
"okay? i don't care."  
of course he didn't.  
***  
just so you know, louis is supposed to be confusing.  
comment your thoughts, and please vote!  
love you all.  
-kayla x


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long!!!!! but I am back, and also you can find this fanfic on wattpad by the same name, it is complete here <3 link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/17499106-i-sleep-naked-%E2%9E%B8-larry-stylinson 
> 
> enjoy!

Harry woke up before his friends, who had stayed up until two in the morning while he went to bed quite early.  
He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. The room was surprisingly cool, a perfect temperature.  
He kicked the blankets of his legs and stood up, before slipping on some shorts but leaving his shirt off.  
"Harry?" a groggy voice called from Niall's bed, and harry looked to see Zayn. His eyes were bleary from sleep and  
His hair a mess on his head. a85  
"Yeah?" harry whispered, careful to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Niall, who was scrunched up into a  
Ball and emitting large snores. a95  
"Where you going?" Zayn asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
"I was going to get a glass of water," harry lied, scratching behind his head.  
"Can you bring me one too?" Zayn collapsed back onto the bed when harry nodded, and the curly lad shut the door quietly behind him before stepping into the silent hallway. Thankfully, the floor didn't creak beneath him when he went down the stairs and into the large kitchen.  
But he stopped in the doorway when he heard Louis' voice and what sounded like his mum talking.  
"-I’m not trying to, and I feel so bad-"  
"Louis, please just take the medicine they prescribed to you. What you're doing is dangerous, and you can't do it  
Anymore."  
"It’s the only thing that helps."  
"Obviously, it doesn't help. You keep snapping at him-"  
"I know, okay! You don't have to rub my problems in my face!" Louis yelled, and of course harry had to slip on the wall and face plant in the middle of the kitchen right then.  
"Harry?" jay asked, her voice shaky and scared.  
"Sorry. Totally tripped," harry murmured, gathering himself and slowly standing up. a190  
Louis' eyes were wide open, as was his mouth. and harry didn't know what to do, because he was standing like a fool l in the middle of a kitchen that wasn't his and he probably ruined any chances of being with the only person  
He had ever loved.  
So he stood there, blushing and crossing his arms so each of his hands were on the opposite hip over his bare stomach.  
"Honey, did you, hum, hear anything?" jay cleared her throat and looked at harry with a worried look in her eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" harry asked, and it was obvious he was lying, because he was such a horrible actor.  
"Oh thank god," jay sighed, and Harry raised an eyebrow. She believed him.  
It didn't seem Louis believed him though.  
In fact, the older boy strode up to him and pinned him against the wall, and harry couldn't help but gasp loudly.  
"Louis!" jay shouted, and harry would be surprised if it didn't wake up everyone else in the house.  
"What did you hear?" Louis growled, placing both his hands on Harry’s chest and pushing him harder.  
And harry couldn't help but grin, despite the situation, because Louis' hands were on his chest, and they were so small and warm and soft and he didn't want him to stop.  
But the thought quickly let his mind when Louis pushed him further into the wall and he could feel his back throbbing from the pressure.  
"Stop smiling," Louis spit, and harry gulped and tried to listen but then Louis' was smiling too and he was gently being lowered to the floor and jay was just standing there with a confused look on her face.  
"You always freaking smile and ruin everything," Louis sighed, biting his lip, but it didn't conceal the little grin on his face.  
"I didn't do anything," Harry said quietly, his heart still racing and fear coursing through his veins.  
"Yes, you did. You smiled when I was trying to tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop, it really is, and I’d appreciate if you didn't do it anymore." his tone was slowly getting more angry, and harry was frantically searching through ideas on how to get him back to the playful mood that he liked.  
Jay seemed to know how to calm him down, as she placed an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him too her tightly.  
Louis closed his eyes at the touch, leaning into the mother and finally looking at her with a torn look on his face.  
"I’m trying so hard," Louis whispered, so quiet that harry could barely hear it. a177  
"I know baby, I know you are." And harry stood there awkwardly, still shirtless and flustered.  
"It’s, I just, harry get out," Louis said, his eyes widening as he quickly pulled away from his mum.  
"Wha-"  
"Get out. Now. Please." And then Harry’s heart broke, because Louis was now whispering and there were tears in his eyes.  
"Please," he said softly, his face crumpling as he broke down in front of Harry.  
And Harry wanted to leave, to listen, but his feet were frozen to the ground as he stared at the boy that he had been in love with for his whole two years at high school.  
And he found himself walking towards Louis, unable to watch from so far and not do anything.  
Jay shook her head in warning, but harry ignored her and pulled the sobbing boy into his arms.  
"It’s okay," He whispered, and Louis shook his head against Harry’s chest, choking on his tears.  
"No, it's not, I," Louis hiccupped, unable to get the correct words out.  
"Just don't talk. I’ll hold you, it’s okay."  
And harry felt so out of his element, because he was never the one to speak this much or to comfort someone. He seemed to be the one who always needed comfort, not Zayn or Niall.  
But either way, it felt right at the same time. He hesitantly placed his hand in Louis' hair, the hair that he had wanted to touch forever. a36  
"This is your fault," Louis whimpered, and harry sighed in defeat when the boy took his hands up and pushed harry closer to him.  
"i know," he whispered. "I know."  
"Just leave me alone. Stop freaking acting like we're friends, because we're not."  
Harry tried not to cry, especially when jay gave him an apologetic look.  
"What is wrong with you?" harry asked, so quietly that he could barely hear himself. a180  
Louis glared at harry, as if about to say something, but harry decided to run away and save himself from more hurtful words. And he never let himself cry, even when he ran into a room with the two people he trusted the most. He just held it in.  
"Where’s my water?" Zayn asked. He was now sitting on the floor, phone in hand.  
"Sorry, I didn't get it," Harry mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat.  
"Hum, is Niall awake?"  
"Yeah, he just woke up a few minutes ago," Zayn said sceptically, and the blonde boy popped his head from under his blankets


End file.
